


party at the end of the world

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, End of the World, Everyone is Dead, Frerard, Hey, M/M, Universes Collapsing, a gay mess, everyone dies, insane frank iero, that's pretty good, the world ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is as everything ends that Frank feels a sudden urge to laugh in the face of everything, to send his last massive 'fuck you' to the universe.





	party at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> tense switching intended

Cold chills his bones and seeps into his thoughts as the sun goes down, but Frank feels like laughing. Maybe it's the insanity talking, or maybe it's the loneliness, or maybe it's the urge to send his last 'fuck you' to the universe, but Frank does laugh. He laughs like he's just been told the most hilarious of jokes, like he's with Gerard again, like they're being told they can move in together as long as they adopt Mikey and Ray so they can all stay safe and live together, forever─ and then the end of the world came.

The end of the world came, then, and Mikey and Ray and Gerard were gone and Frank was left all alone. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in his throat and he laughed and laughed as the cold settled further into his bones and suddenly he was crying, great gulping sobs spilling from his lips, tearing away at his voicebox. His legs began to tremble, and they gave out under him.

Ice and frost were crusting over the land now. The previously burning land was now freezing cold. Frank's skin looked blue-gray in the precious few, unfiltered drops of sunlight which remained. Tiny freckles of gold littered his cheeks. As the light fell away, the gold left him, and he was plunged into darkness.

Laughter no longer burst from his lips.

In the darkness, nothing seemed funny.

Everything seemed scarier. His terrified sobs quieted and Frank tried to ignore the tremors and the cold. All he could think of was Gerard, and how much he missed Gerard, and how he'd be seeing Gerard soon. 

Gerard, with his dyed red hair and his soft eyes and his warm hands and the perfection he brought into Frank's life. Gerard, who was gone despite everything they'd been through.

He laughs. And he cries. And he laughs and he cries and he tells himself shitty jokes because they're what Gerard would do in this situation, and when Frank dies, as he knows he will, he wants Gerard to be on his mind, he wants Gerard's words to be in his lips and he wants them to be together (may nothing but death do us part). He wants them to be together, even after death.

Even after death.

There's cold in his bones, now, his thoughts are numbing. Frank's giggles fade away into the night, and he tells one last shitty joke before he can no longer speak. His breaths, becoming slower and slower and coming out in puffs, rising up in curls of smoke.

Frank pulls his knees to his chest. The movement makes everything hurts, but it's unavoidable; it's the end of the world, after all, who's to say a little pain won't be involved? But he curls into himself and lies against the skeleton trees behind him and looks up into the blackness.

The stars are long since gone.

Frank finds he misses the stars. He misses the stars, just like he misses Gerard.

The cold freezes his limbs in place. His thoughts become disjointed and his mind falls into tiny pieces, like shards of glass when a window shatters. Pain like a thousand, white-hot knives hits every nerve in his body all at once and he feels like screaming. Frank would scream if he could, but he's become so numb that he can't even part his lips to do so. 

Something about the end feels... relaxing. Freeing. Maybe it's the knowledge that he's going to see Gerard again. Some day in the future, if there is even a future beyond the end, he will see Gerard again and they will be together again.

The knowledge sets Frank free.

Stress he didn't know existed leaves his muscles and he loosens up, letting the blackness swim before him in a plethora of colour, somehow. Death is coming closer to him, and even though the prospect of death usually scares him Frank finds it strangely comforting.

So he relaxes, and lets death take him from life. 

Far more energy than usual enters his body. The black around him fades to white. Frank is almost certain he can see Gerard in front of him.

"Come on, mi amor," Gerard says, taking his hand. "Come with me."

And Frank does.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i love mcr but i had to do this  
> i'm sorry, don't kill me for this


End file.
